elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brand-Shei
|Base ID = }} Brand-Shei is a Dunmer shopkeeper residing in Riften, where he sells miscellaneous goods from his stall during waking hours. Background Orphaned as a child and raised by Argonians from a very early age, Brand-Shei believes he originally came from the House Telvanni in Morrowind. He traced his ancestry back to a maid of the House, who escaped during an Argonian invasion. His mother died sometime thereafter, but his father remained to write a journal about the event. At the time, Brand-Shei had not been named by his parents, as his father, Lymdrenn Telvanni, did not feel right about doing so without his wife's consent. Sometime before his death, he named his son Brandyl. The journal was kept by the boy's nurse, Hidrya Olen, who hoped to one day give him the news of his parents. She died in the attempt. The journal confirmed that he was the last known surviving member of House Telvanni, along with Brelyna Maryon, who is a descendent of them, but he was proven wrong about the house being destroyed. Since House Telvanni still has an influence on Solstheim and Morrowind, thanks to the Telvanni Wizard, and Neloth also states that the House still has their holdings. Interactions A Chance Arrangement Brand-Shei plays a role in the Thieves Guild questline, where the Dragonborn must frame him for stealing Madesi's ring in the quest A Chance Arrangement. Brand-Shei is permanently jailed after this if the Dragonborn is successful, unless Console Commands are used to free him. The Dragonborn is instructed to place a stolen ring in his pocket, resulting in his arrest. The quest is given by Brynjolf, a member of the Thieves Guild, and is the first step to becoming a member of the guild. Jail time Brand-Shei's cell in the Riften Jail can be unlocked by either lockpicking or using the Riften Jail Key from the guards. If his cell is unlocked, he will not leave the jail, he will just stand there. When spoken to, he stammers about his innocence. If his quest to find more of his past is started but unfinished and the stolen goods are planted on him, the dialogue option to finish the quest will not be initially offered if he is talked to in prison. After several days, though, it will be offered, even while he is still in prison. Although Brynjolf states that he only wants Brand-Shei in prison for a few days, he'll actually never be released. He can be released from his cell by typing set TG00BrandSheiJail to 0 into the console. This resets him, returning him to Riften's marketplace. However, typing this command may reset the Thieves Guild quest as well. Although he will walk out of jail and resume his normal routine, his dialogue may remain locked, and all he will say in response to the player will be his claim of innocence. It is also possible to avoid him being sent to jail by failing the objective. The quest will go on and it's still possible to join the Thieves Guild regardless. Distant Memories The Dragonborn may accept to search for clues to Brand-Shei's past. Directed to search the Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos, southeast of Winterhold, a journal detailing Brand-Shei's past can be found in a water-logged chest on the lower deck of the wrecked ship. He rewards the Dragonborn with a key to his strongbox. It is also possible to find the journal without having spoken to Brand-Shei. Under this circumstance, the Dragonborn receives the reward from him immediately upon their first interaction. Dropped items If armor or weapons are dropped near Brand-Shei, he often argues about the items, claiming that they belong to him now, which can possibly lead to a fight. Services Brand-Shei is a general goods merchant. As with many other merchants in Riften, his stall operates between the hours of 7:00 AM and 8:00 PM. He sells various ingots, soul gems, jewelry, potions, weapons, and armor. All of his wares are leveled. Quests *A Chance Arrangement *Distant Memories Conversations Sibbi's arrest Brand-Shei: "Svana, I heard that Sibbi was put in jail. What happened?" Svana: "They say...well, they say he murdered someone. Something to do with Svidi." Brand-Shei: "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Svidi in a while. Wait...he didn't..." Svana: "No, it was Svidi's brother, Wulfur. She's in hiding, now. Somewhere far from here, I'd suspect." Brand-Shei: "If he wasn't a Black-Briar, I'd march right over to the jail and teach Sibbi some manners...but then I'd suspect that I'd end up like Wulfur." Noisy burglar Mjoll: "Well met, Brand-Shei. I've come by to browse your wares today." Brand-Shei: "Is it true you chased a thief from your home? I overheard Aerin mentioning it." Mjoll: "It's true. Wasn't much of a thief though. Made enough noise to wake the Red Mountain." Brand-Shei: "Good. Maybe that will teach them to leave honest citizens alone." Mjoll's misplaced ring Mjoll: "I was hoping you could help me. It seems I've lost a ring that also means quite a bit to me. It's made of gold with an inscription on the inside that says "sand elske."" Brand-Shei: "I'm afraid not. I don't deal in stolen goods." Mjoll: "Stolen? How can you be certain? I may have just misplaced it somewhere in the city." Brand-Shei: "Lady Mjoll, if you lost a gold ring anywhere in this city I'm afraid it's likely never to be seen again. I'm sorry." Absent order Brand-Shei "Dinya, about that incense you requested? Its not arriving anytime soon. The Khajiit caravans are having tough times getting through." Dinya "That's a shame. What's causing them all the trouble?" Brand-Shei "There's the stories about Helgen, bandits, skirmishes between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials... it almost seems endless." Dinya "Chin up, Brand-Shei. Lady Mara will provide us strength and guidance through these difficult times." Quotes *''"Have anything you wish to sell? I pay fair prices for all sorts of goods."'' *''"Can I interest you in some fine goods from Morrowind?"'' *''"I really appreciate what you've done for me, I'll never forget it."'' - if the quest "Distant Memories" is completed. *''"This city is corrupt. You're all corrupt!"'' - Upon framing him in the Thieves Guild Questline Trivia *Although he claims to sell "exotic ingredients," Brand-Shei actually does not sell any ingredients at all. *Interestingly, his name given by his Argonian parents (Brand-Shei) is quite similar to the name given to him by his real father (Brandyl). Bugs * If A Chance Arrangement is completed before talking to Brand-Shei to start Distant Memories, the dialogue for the quest does not occur. Conversely, if "Distant Memories" has already been completed, and he is jailed, the dialogue for the former quest continuously appears, although it has already been completed. * Open the console, target Brand-Shei or type prid 19ddc, then type setrelationshiprank player 1 and speak to him again. *Brand-Shei may not accept Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal upon being jailed, causing the book to be stuck in the inventory. *If Brand-Shei is killed after A Chance Arrangement, he may respawn, alive, in Riften, where he is killed by guards. *He may continue to run his shop, while in jail, allowing items to be traded with him. *He may reappear in the market at his stall even after having been imprisoned, as if nothing had happened. He continues to run his shop normally. This may not be a bug as the guards only say they will imprison him for a few days. *Delvin Mallory, as a part of The Fishing Job, may ask that a new gift be stolen from Brand-Shei and his family, although he and his family are dead. * When Brand-Shei is jailed and the quest "Distant Memories" is completed, the quest marker may lead you to Bleakwind Basin. *One player stated that when he opened the door to Brand-Shei's cell in Riften Jail, his dialogue appeared normal, and was able to give him the journal. It may be because since the cell door was opened, Brand-Shei was free, but he remained idle. The reason of occurrence is unknown. * If a player lures a Skeever from the Sewer entrance to the cells, Brand-Shei will free himself from the cell to attack it, and then return when the Skeever is killed. Appearances * de:Brand-Shei es:Brand-Shei ru:Бранд-Шей Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:House Telvanni Members